Between Friends
by Casey4
Summary: Dwayne and Kurt love fic. slash M/M...rating will change to R soon


Disclaimer: still not a McMahon!

A/N: Enjoy slash and trash! There will be sex in up coming chappys so the rating will change soon!

Kurt starred out the window of his hotel. It sure got lonely on the road. The only person he had to actually talk to was Dwayne. Not that he minded talking to Dwayne but he got tired of hearing he thought Kurt should find someone and get settled down. Hell Dwayne wasn't even seeing anyone after he broke up with Chris Jericho. Kurt didn't think he really had a place but Dwayne sure thought he did! That's not what Kurt wanted. Well, maybe it was but he wasn't going to fall for the first thing that came alone. He had other guys but it seemed like all they wanted was his money or fame. He wanted to find someone that didn't know who Kurt Angle was. He figured it was hopeless and gave up hope a lone time ago.

"Kurt, you didn't drink your milk. What's bothering you?" Dwayne asked as the two sat in Dwayne's room eating breakfast.

"Nothing, D. I just don't have an appetite." Kurt replied dryly

"That's not the Kurt Angle I know. You are usually begging for more pancakes. What's up?"

"Just tired. Is that OK? This is the first day we have had off in I don't know when."

"Easy, killer! I was just worried. Yeah the day off is nice. To bad we are snowed in!"

"Tell me about it! I am just scared to death of the thought of Helms being locked up in this damn hotel!"

Dwayne laughed at the thought and stood up to get another diet coke.

"D, you should really try and drink milk. It's a lot better for you!"

"I know that, Kurt. We have been friends for three years now and if I remember correctly that's the first thing you ever said to me!"

"Well it's true and damn true at that!"

"Listen at you and you haven't even touched yours! You sure are one to be talking!"

Kurt looked at his glass and took a big gulp and making sure he had a milk mustache.

"Got Milk?"

"You are such a damn dork! I swear to god you act no older than Mysterio!"

"Hey! I at least I act 16! He doesn't even act that old!"

"As long as you know it, Kurt!" Dwayne laughed.

Kurt was the biggest dork Dwayne had ever meet. He was always going on about drinking milk and what Dwayne should do to make him self healthier. Dwayne thought he was in good shape him self. (A/N: Yum! Rocky's body)

Dwayne really wanted to find someone for Kurt. He really needed someone to go home to when he went home. Kurt spent most of his time with his brother Eric if Eric was even home. If Eric were off a training camp or something then Kurt would pretty much hang out at the house by his self. Dwayne couldn't help but feel attracted to Kurt. They had been friends for a while and he knew Kurt better than he knew his self. Kurt caught Dwayne starring at him.

"Do I have a booger on my face or something?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I just dazed off there."

"I saw that. Go get your pillow. Casablanca is about to come on!" Kurt said cheerfully.

Dwayne ran to his room and grabbed his body pillow. Him and Kurt would always lay on the couch together and watch old movies. It was one of their favorite things to do on the road to pass the time. Dwayne laid the pillow long ways on the couch and laid his body against. Kurt got in front of Dwayne with his back facing Dwayne. Dwayne sighed real loud when he Kurt's butt rub his pants.

"Dwayne Douglas Johnson! Put your strudel away. That a little to friendly of you!"

Dwayne's face started blushing when he realized he had a hard on.

"Sorry! I don't know what came into DJ."

"DJ?"

"Yeah his name is DJ. You know Dwayne Jr."

"You are to much, D!"

"You mean yours doesn't have a name?"

"Humphrey!"

"Oh that horrible, Kurt. Let me thank for you and we are renaming it."

"You're going to name my dick? Well that's a little weird." 

"Hush, the movie is coming on."

Kurt snuggled back into Dwayne. Dwayne stuck his hand in his pants and moved him self where it was poking out of he top of his pants. For the first time ever since their friendship he couldn't keep DJ in his pants!

A/N: Please read and review. If you like I will keep writing if not I will drop it!


End file.
